One Last Time
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for rounds of kink. Prompt was Only during the Apocalypse; the Apocalypse made us do it/Dystopias. Danny and Lindsay are the last ones left.


Your Name: scoob2222

Prompt: Only during the Apocalypse; the Apocalypse made us do it/Dystopias (end of the world scenarios, etc)

Lindsay dropped down onto the floor what had formerly been a clothing store and cried. Danny was walking around, running more like it, trying to figure out what to do.

"Okay, its going to be okay," he said, more to himself than to her, "Just because the bridges are down doesn't mean….we'll find a way out. There will be people coming….the army or…someone looking for survivors."

"Where?" she cried, looking down at her hands that were covered in blood….Mac's blood and Adam's blood and…and Stella's blood which was still fresh, "Everyone's dead, everyone's dead everywhere and we're going to die…we're…."

"Shhhh," Danny said, sliding across the floor toward her and pulling her close, "It's going to be okay. I'm going to get us out of this."

"Don't leave me," she cried, grabbing his shirt, which was so torn it was barely even staying on him. She clutched the fabric so hard it hurt her hands, "Don't leave."

"I won't leave you, Montana, I won't leave. Its going to be okay, baby, it's going to be okay."

Lights flickered around them as they fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the night they had just had.

&

It had started the night before. There was a sudden barrage of dead bodies and by eight at night, the whole team was in trying to get through mounds of evidence and figure out what was going on.

Sometime during the night they had figured out it was a clean up job, getting rid of anyone that might warn the city about what was coming.

Of course by then the bombs had already started.

The first one hit their building at 10 pm and it had killed many.

Mac was the first to go down. It had taken Don, Danny and Hawkes working together to pull Stella away from his body.

The second bombing was ten minutes later and it took down Adam, Hawkes, Pino, and so many others.

Don, Stella, Danny, and Lindsay had set out from the building at 10:30 when they realized there was no one else left alive to help. They'd tried to find a car to hot wire, but the streets were a mess. They'd made their way from bridge to bridge, tunnel to tunnel only to find that all were destroyed. The televisions that still worked in the few stores that had remained untouched all said the same thing…the bombings were happening all around the country, all around the world. Major military bases had been taken out and they were working at only 25.

Still, the four of them had been determined to find a way out, and if they couldn't do that then a place to hide for a while.

The first place they hid is where Don died, his body shielding Stella from fallen material.

Stella had gotten separated from them an hour later and by the time they found her again, she was gone too.

It was 6 am when they got to the clothing store and neither had anything left in them to give. Nothing left to hope for. They huddled together and just let go.

&

It was noon the next day when Danny and Lindsay finally woke up and stumbled through the building. The clothing store was a mess but they managed to find some clothes that weren't covered in blood. They even found a working bathroom to clean up in before heading back to the front of the store.

"There's nowhere to go," Lindsay said.

Danny pulled her close, "There haven't been any more bombings…not for hours now so I think we might be safe at least for a while."

"We're never going to get out of here," she said. The loss of Stella seemed to drain all hope from her body.

"Lindsay, we're going to get out of here. It might take a while, but…"

"I love you," she said, turning her body so she could look up into his eyes, "I know we haven't been together for a long time, but I do. I really do."

"I love you too," Danny said, "I'm sorry it took me this long to say it."

Outside they could hear explosions again and Lindsay let out a moan and pressed close to Danny. He pulled her close, his hands skimming over her body, his lips pressing against her face, "Lindsay."

"Danny, I love you, I love you," she whispered it over and over, both of them did as they ignored the frightening world outside and loved each other one last time.


End file.
